familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Narromine
| pop = 3,789 | pop_footnotes = | latd =32 |latm =14 |lats = | longd =148 |longm =14 |longs = | elevation= 236 | elevation_footnotes = | maxtemp = | mintemp = | rainfall = 526.8 | rainfall_footnotes = | fedgov = Parkes | dist1 = 451 | dir1 = NW | location1= Sydney | dist2 = 43 | dir2 = W | location2= Dubbo | dist3 = 38 | dir3 = SE | location3= Trangie }} Narromine is a town located about west of Dubbo in the Orana region of New South Wales, Australia. It is the centre of Narromine Shire. At the 2011 census, Narromine had a population of 3,789. The area is a popular area for gliding and the growing of citrus fruits. The Macquarie River passes through the town. The main road from Dubbo to the west also passes through, this being the Mitchell Highway named after the early explorer Sir Thomas Mitchell. The area is characterised by hot summers and mild winters. History The town name comes from a pastoral property, which in turn came from an Aboriginal word for 'honey person'. The first European to visit the district was John Oxley who traced the course of the Macquarie River in 1818.Narromine - A Railway History McKillop, Robert F. Australian Railway Historical Society Bulletin, January, 1997 pp 3-22. The Main West railway line extension between Dubbo to Nevertire, which included Narromine was officially opened on 20 October 1882. The town was established after the railway opened, the first structures in the town being the railway platforms.Developing the Inland: The Great Western Railway to Bourke McKillop, Bob Australian Railway Historical Society Bulletin, September 2002 pp 328-340. The township was gazetted in 1883, and the railway station opened on 1 May 1883. It was renamed to its current spelling in October 1889. Narramine Post Office opened on 20 October 1882 and was renamed Narromine in 1900. The village of Narramine was proclaimed in 1885, and numerous buildings followed, including the police station built in 1890, the store (1890) and the Royal Hotel (1890). A bridge over the Macquarie River was built in 1897. After federation, the population of Narromine was 2,228 in the 1911 census, and in 1947 the population was 1,816. Floods In late March 1926, Narromine experienced its biggest flood since 1893, with the Macquarie River peaking at at 5 am on 27 March. Narromine was isolated due to floodwaters cutting roads, telephone lines and the railway line. A large area of country around the town was covered in water. Very little damage was reported. In the floods of April 1990, the river peaked at Narromine at a record . Personalities The town of Narromine has produced several success stories, most recently sports personalities Glenn McGrath (Australian cricket team: Fast bowler ), Melinda Gainsford-Taylor (Sprinter: Commonwealth games medalist), Disney animator Adam Phillips and Justin Smith (rugby league: North Queensland Cowboys). Other notable sportsmen to represent Australia at the International level include David Gillespie (Australian Rugby League) and David Jahnsen (International Gliding Championships) Sporting teams Narromine is heavily involved in regional sport. As a result of Narromine's proud sporting heroes this town has a great involvement in a number of different sports. In Rugby League, Narromine is represented by the Narromine Jets in the Group 11 Country Rugby League competition. Narromine has had a significant amount of success in this competition. Particularly, in 2002/2003 when their U18's took out the Group 11 competition with relative ease. The team defeated Dubbo Cyms in the 2002 grand final after completing the regular season undefeated. In 2003 the team lost only one game before defeating Dubbo Macquarie Raiders in a one sided affair. In more recent seasons, the Jets have experienced further success in their inaugural season of Chatswood Oztag. Beginning the season as rank outsiders, having never played together before, the boys outperformed all expectations, making the semi-finals http://www.chatswoodoztag.com.au/index.php?page=6295. The success of the Jets Oz-tag team was enjoyed by the entire town, with Narromine Mayor Bill McAnally stating "these boys are a testament to the Narromine fighting spirit, and their success has been an inspiration for the entire town". Team Captain Nicholas Dilkinson gladly accepted the keys to the town, as a gift from the people of Narromine in appreciation for their achievements. Parish of Narromine The parish of Narromine is a cadastral parish in the county of Narromine. The parish extends from the eastern boundary of Narromine township going east till Minore. The township of Narromine is actually within the Parish of Wentworth, named after William Wentworth, prominent colonial politician, who owned land in Narromine Parish. References External links *Narromine Online - Community website *Narromine Shire Council - Official Council website Category:Towns in New South Wales Category:Towns in the Central West (New South Wales)